


Fighting Monsters Isn't As Easy As It Looks

by Selene_Dreamwalker



Category: Kingdom Hearts, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Harry is Not Panicking thankyouverymuch, Harry loves Cure Magic, Keyblade Wielder Maggie, Maggie is /loving this/, OH BY THE WAY, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, he's keeping it, his daughter's Key Thing just works better so he's teaching her, screwing around with magic for fun and profit, she get's to fight monsters /and/ spend time with her daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Dreamwalker/pseuds/Selene_Dreamwalker
Summary: The World where the Dresden Files takes place collapses, and Harry finds out the Multiverse is not only real but it has a sense of humor. It must, because look at all this Final Fantasy and Disney. He'd probably have fun with the whole thing, entirely (well, mostly) ignoring the grief of his fallen World, ifhis daughter hadn't been Chosen by Destiny.





	Fighting Monsters Isn't As Easy As It Looks

**Author's Note:**

> Right. It won't leave me alone, it's getting written. Maybe. 
> 
> By the way, does anyone think Harry would be a Black Mage or a Red Mage? I'm thinking Red, but not sure.

It's a sign of how often Harry's been injured that he knows he has a very mild concussion just by the particular throb of pain in his head.

Slowly, he sits up, and only opens his eyes when he feels _mostly_ stable. Looks around.

Well, that explains the bad headache. Stone-paved alleyway, not a soft landing place. He knows it's  _landing_ , because while he's got the head bump, his whole upper back also has a kind of throbbing pain that indicates one big bruise. Fun.

Getting to his feet and dusting himself off, he takes stock. All his force-storing rings, check. Blasting rod, nope. No staff either. Gun? Yes, but only three bullets, wonderful. He's wearing his coat, jeans and a Queen T-shirt, shoes and - he checks - yeah, even his wallet is gone. Absolutely _fantastic._

He glances around, sighs tiredly, and cautiously exits the alleyway, down the stairs into a square that. Looks a bit _odd._

"Toto, we are not in Kansas anymore." He mutters numbly to himself. Because this? Is _not_ Chicago. Then he noticed he wasn't alone, and got ready to start slinging spells.

Because no where in Chicago did mailboxes have hats, nor were there oddly bent lamp posts, nor were there the _shadowy monster things_ that had made the world go dark just before he'd ended up here, wherever _here_ was.

The little shadow monsters apparently didn't appreciate his sense of humor. They jumped for him, and the fight was on. It only took a few minutes for him to figure out that, while his fire, air and force spells did _damage_ , it didn't _kill_ them. No, they just sank into the floor for a few minutes before rejoining their fellows. _Shit._

 "Daddy!"

**_Maggie._ **

_"Maggie!"_

Harry immediately, instinctively, scanned for his daughter's life signature _prismatic/flowing/forthandback/rushingstill/ragingpatient_  and swept all the shadow enemies out of the way between them, whirled on where she was and _stared._

He  _was_ going to put a shield spell or a veil on her, tell her to find a hiding spot while he figured out how to kill the little monsters, but the sight of his daughter stopped him in his tracks.

Maggie was unharmed, but pouting up at him like he'd just said no, they couldn't get ice cream today. It was always adorable and he always ended up caving, at least a little bit, but that wasn't his main focus.

She was holding a . . . Harry didn't know  _what_ it was. It  _almost_ looked like-, no it  _was_ a key. A giant key. Thing.

While Harry was stunned and staring at his daughter's  - toy? Where had she found it and what was it supposed to be? - one of the little shadow monsters leapt for her.

Before Harry could blast the damn thing, Maggie had swung her key thing, - very like when Michael had swung his sword, had he been giving Maggie lessons? Harry'd have to thank him, if he ever got the chance to - at her attacker.

And the shadow monster . . . went poof. Into black smoke. From which rose a sparkling, glowing crystal heart that went up, up, up and vanished into thin air.

Maggie  _squeaked_ in glee, bouncing up to Harry. The little shadow monsters drew away from the not-toy, which might've been faintly glowing, so the things had  _some_ self-preservation instincts. Not that Harry was one to talk, really.

"Did you see, Daddy? I'm a monster-slayer! This Key Sword works really well! And look what else it can do!" Maggie babbled at him before poking him with her key thing - Key Sword, why not, life was nuts anyway - and Harry couldn't help the sharp intake of breath.

Magic washed over him, _green/warm/bewell,_ and it made all the wounds he had, from his rough landing on to the scratches he'd gotten in this fight all  _vanish_ like he'd had ample time to recuperate, alongside aches and pains he'd been carrying for _years_. A Healing Spell. An honest to God, no drawbacks except tiredness, _Healing Spell_.

Harry wanted things to start making sense again, but he had a sinking feeling it was going to be a while before that happened.


End file.
